Lindala's Gift
Yes, I can tell another story before I rest. What would you like to know? … The damn elf? My entire life, and you ask about her? Well, i guess i can’t blame you. She has been, over the years, truly a good friend of mine and the Vix. I hope my passing won’t weigh too heavily on her. I truly want the best for her long life. I know she’ll remember me, but I also hope the elf allows my memory to vanish with the sands of time. My stent in this world was enough, no need to encroach on it after my time. Anyways, the elf. I first heard the name Sapientia at Valrose. I was a town over for most of the tournament, making travel arrangements for the Vix, however I made the tail end to see Greyne win. I was also able to hear of Sapientia- Winner of the single blade tournament. I was honestly impressed. I had heard of others that fought in the tournament. Even my own Illiv Cell fought. But this new face to the world won, and that was interesting to me. And to the Vix. I filed her name away to make a connection later- But the world had a better plan than I. Me, Illiv, and Zeeno were on a walk to the Wardens Gate when I realized that we we’re being followed. Much to the annoyance of my party, I lead us very slowly in a circle one day, back to our camp from the previous night. It was enough to make anyone following think we were just lost and stupid- And enough for me to ensure that we were indeed being followed. Sure enough, our camp was disturbed. Someone had checked our ashes for heat, and taken a book I’d purposefully left behind. The grass was disturbed. The next day, I went to check a hunting trap. I was exhausted. Delilah wanted blood, and I wanted food. A rough morning indeed. Delilah picked up immediately that the area around the trap was disturbed. I glanced around quickly and passively, more worried about my stomach at the moment that anything getting through my armor. I grabbed the rabbit, and turned to head to camp. What does the damned elf do? Surprises a fully armored man with a axe in hand. “WAIT!” she says. When you’re tired, hungry, and your axe just told you to be careful, waiting is the last thing you’ll do when startled. I actually almost left Delilah out, but reigned it in when i saw the elf, no weapons drawn. Idiot. I was furious. “Name and business. Now.” Cool as a cucumber, which sparked my rage even more, she simply stated that her name was Sapientia, and she was interested in my rabbit. Breakfast. I was getting ready to feed Delilah some elf, and maybe taste it myself when she mentioned that she saw someone tampering with the rabbit early in the night. Well I’ll be damned if that didn’t shut down my anger faster than ever. I fully reigned in Delilah when the name clicked in my head, and I noted the elf’s face registering my change in personality. We spoke for a long while, about her being in Gildor, and the man who attempted to poison us. Illiv greeted her in camp by name, obviously recognizing her from the tournament, and was abnormally appreciative to have another person traveling with us. Zeeno was, as always, mischievously charming. The elf took our strange and ragtag group in stride, not seeming to particularly like or dislike us. I didn’t necessarily trust the elf, but i could also tell right away that she meant no harm. It was three days later that I saw that elf ear twitch ever so slightly just before elven reflexes pushed me out of harm’s way from a crossbow bolt intended for my rib-cage. I like to think that, while I’m no soldier, my skills are pretty well honed- I have never seen someone pick apart an ambush with such grace. Three flashes of gold and brunette later, and we had a set of three corpses on our hands. Quick, clean, and merciless. She’s a pretty face, but absolutely a force to be reckoned with when needed. So our travels went- The ever off putting Illiv, a mischievous Zeeno, and the ever stoic Sapientia now joining us. I have to say, I really didn’t mind having her added to our little party. She saved our hides one time more that i would like to admit. She also was a much needed respite from the same old conversations with Illiv and Zeeno on the road after months, dear Unquala. Delilah wanted to taste the elf something fierce, much to my dismay, but after some convincing I knew i could reliably allow Delilah to take control without any purposeful harm to the elf, which i was glad for. All I know, is that I hope that the elf- No, I hope that Sapientia Vita considers me a friend, now, and long after I have finally passed on, much as i have considered her one. Category:Character lore